home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Morag Bellingham
Morag Bellingham (Nee Stewart)was a recurring character in Home And Away from Episode 102 (7 June 1988) to Ep 5664 (24 Jan 2013) and is due to return in February 2016. She is the villainous sister of Alf Stewart and Celia Stewart. She is the Summer Bay version of the Wicked Witch Of The West but she did show loyalty to her family. Morag has appeared sporadically since June 1988, although she did not appear for 8 years inbetween Ep 1348 (20 Oct 1993) and Ep 3073 (20 Jun 2001) when she was disowned by her family. She is played by Cornelia Frances. Biography Morag Stewart was born in 1940/1941 to Gordon Stewart and Sarah Jane Stewart. She is the sister of Alf Stewart; Celia Stewart and Colleen Smart. She is a magistrate judge who had a tendency to be unyieldingly stern to those who she did not like, and could well interfere with her family, although she did mean well. While she was stern and unapproachable, she did have a heart. She had a daughter, Bobby Marshall, who was once the foster sister of Sally Fletcher. She got on well with Sally and she was also instrumental in saving her twin brother, Miles Copeland, from losing his job due to a spiteful woman named Christine Jones, who was trying to have him removed. Despite her villainous ways, Morag always meant well, due to her love for her family. Backstory Morag Stewart was born in about 1943 to Gordon Stewart and Sarah Jane Stewart. She is the sister of Alf Stewart; Celia Stewart and Colleen Smart. Morag went to law school and trained as a judge and lawyer and married a man named Richard Bellingham in 1969. At the same time, she was still in contact with people from Summer Bay, including Donald Fisher. They had a brief affair and he got her pregnant. She gave birth to a daughter, Bobby in 1970 and Bobby was adopted to Al Simpson and his wife. Morag carried on with her life. She built up a career in law and bought a mansion in Sydney. 1988-2013 Morag was a solicitor and court judge who found out about the dark history of Ailsa Hogan. She had a devious side and even sided with the Macklin family, rivals to the Stewart family a few times. In 1993, upon the death of her daughter Bobby Marshall, Morag tried to gain custody of her adoptive grandson Sam Marshall by stealing him off his real father Greg Marshall and trying to persuade him from leaving his adoptive grandfather Donald Fisher. In October 1993, Ailsa found out and stopped her in her tracks, also Sam said he did not want to go. Alf confronted Morag and said she was no longer part of this family. Morag cried, and she decided to leave Summer Bay for good, she got into her car and drove off, putting Summer Bay behind her. She returned in June 2001, after 8 years away from Summer Bay. She soon made up with Alf and let bygones be bygones. In 2008 she married Ross Buckton, father of Charlie Buckton. Morag returned in January 2013 for the wedding of Roo to Harvey Ryan. 2016 Morag is due to return to Summer Bay in the New Year 2016, around January or February. This may be due to her niece roo's relationship to the dodgy James Edmunds. Memorable info Date of birth: About 1940/1941 Full Name: Morag Bellingham (Nee Stewart) First line "Few days" in answer to Alf about how long she is staying for Roo's wedding. Final line Wikipedia one stated Morag was born in 1948 but this is probably incorrect as in 1988, Morag called Alf her "little brother". Alf was born in July 1945 so Morag must have been born in the early 1940s, so is probably a few years older older than Don Fisher, who was born in February 1945. Quotes Family Father Gordon Stewart Mother Sarah Jane Stewart Siblings Celia Stewart, Alf Stewart, Barbara Fisher, Debra Stewart, Colleen Smart (half, same father) Grandfathers Duncan Stewart Snr Great Grandfathers Angus Stewart Spouse Richard Bellingham (1969-1989), Ross Buckton (2008-2011) Children Bobby Marshall (1970) Stepchildren Charlie Buckton See also *Morag Bellingham - List of appearances *Stewart Family Tree *Morag's City Mansion Gallery H&a morag.png|Morag in 1989. h&a morag 2003.png|Morag in 2004. Category:Home And Away characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1988. Category:Characters last seen in 2016. Category:Stewart family. Category:Bellingham family. Category:Buckton family. Category:Judges. Category:Lawyers. Category:Home And Away bad girls. Category:Home And Away gossips. Category:1948 births. Category:1969 marriages. Category:Fictional Australians of Scottish ancestry. Category:Residents of Sydney (The City). Category:Iconic Home And Away Characters.